<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cursed Truth V.1 by Lulupapyapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593683">The Cursed Truth V.1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulupapyapple/pseuds/Lulupapyapple'>Lulupapyapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cursed Truth Variations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just realized I wrote Nico getting violently outed, I'm so sorry, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo deserves better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Trauma, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, but this time it's in front of his crush, for the second time in his life, truth curse, will solace is a good friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulupapyapple/pseuds/Lulupapyapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning was completely normal… until Nico stormed off to his cabin with one hand shoved into a jacket pocket and the other covering his mouth. The campers exchanged glances with varied levels of concern. SLAM!<br/>"I guess Nico won't be leaving his cabin anytime soon." One of them said, looking at cabin 13 in worry and curiosity. Their friend grinned.<br/>"This is better than I hoped for!" They whisper-shouted to their friends. "This way we can convince Will to check on him! He's always looking for excuses to do it anyway." They said in excitement, ready for everyone's suffering to be over.</p><p>Or</p><p>Some of the campers get fed up with Will and Nico dancing around each other and decide to take action. Jason is protective of his friend. Will is worried about his crush. And Nico's trying not to have a breakdown in front of Will. </p><p>(Cross-posted to Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cursed Truth Variations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Stage is Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought of 2 different versions of this fic, so there are variations. This is the first, enjoy!</p><p>I might write more, not sure though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>POV: ???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Three months. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> 12 weeks. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Too many days. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"They've been circling each other for <em> months! </em> How can they not see it?!" One camper exclaimed.</p><p>"It's exhausting." Another said.</p><p>"It's the worst slow-burn the Aphrodite cabin has put together in years." A third pitched it.</p><p>"Think we can convince Piper to do something?" The first one asked.</p><p>"Nope." The third shook their head. "She's sworn to herself never to interfere in other people's love-lives."</p><p>They all sighed, slumping against the cabin wall. They were in the Apollo cabin, talking about anything and everything, when the topic of Will and Nico came up. A few moments passed before the first camper, Joan, got an idea.</p><p>"I know how to get them together." They said, an evil glint in their eye.</p><p>"I know that look, Joan. We're not locking them in a closet." The third camper, Thomas, said firmly. Joan pretended to be offended, putting their hand on their chest and gaping at Thomas.</p><p>"Why would you think such a thing of me, Thomas?" They said before letting out a laugh. "That's not what I was going to suggest." They assured.</p><p>"Then what <em> were </em> you going to suggest?" The second, Talyn, asked, wary of their friend's antics.</p><p>"Thomas could curse one of them to only tell the truth!" The child of Hermes explained, not going into much detail. The son of Apollo shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"I dunno, Joan. I've neer cursed someone before and I don't want it to go wrong. Besides, my thing is singing and acting, not truth." He protested, looking to Talyn for support.</p><p>"Thomas is right, he shouldn't curse anyone." The child of Hecate said. Thomas sighed in relief.</p><p>"Thank you, Tal-"</p><p>"We need someone who specializes with truth to curse them." Talyn stated firmly. "That way it won't go wrong." Joan's face lit up while Thomas' fell.</p><p>"I like how you think, Talyn!"</p><p>"We can't curse them!" Thomas protested.</p><p>"Of course we can! And don't worry, we'll take all the blame. It'll end fine. Now, who's good with truth?" Joan asked, a smirk playing on their lips. Thomas hesitated before sighing in defeat.</p><p>"Terrance. He's better than most with truth." He relented, silently apologizing to his half-brother as his friend went off to find him. He turned to face Taryn. "Do you think they'll be ok?"</p><p>"Will'll probably be fine, can't say I'm too confident about Nico though." They said. "Seems like he's got major religious trauma and at least some internalized homophobia." Taryn sighed and leaned against the wall again. "We can only hope for the best." They said. Thomas sighed and joined them in leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Joan rushed around camp asking where Terrance was, they eventually found him playing ukulele with some of the younger campers.</p><p>"Terrance!" They stopped and caught their breath. "I need…your help…with something." They panted out. Terrance looked at him skeptically, but told the kids to keep practicing while they talked. They walked a bit away from the kids before Terrance let them talk. "It's about Will and Nico." Terrance perked up at that. He'd been trying to help them along, but nothing seemed to work.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?" He asked.</p><p>"Glad you're on board." Joan smiled. They explained the plan and Terrance looked uneasy.</p><p>"You want me to curse my own brother?"</p><p>"Not necessarily, you could curse Nico."</p><p>"Because the son of the underworld is so much better."</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal. All I'm asking is that one of them not be able to lie for a week--at most. Not like I'm asking you to make them compelled to spill their secrets to anyone who's there. Just, when they talk, it has to be the truth." Joan explained. Terrance wasn't happy about it, but he didn't see an easier way of doing it. He sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Fine. I'll do it tonight." Joan's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Thank you!" They said, hugging Terrance tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They let go of the son of Apollo and started hopping in place. "I can't wait!" They said, then ran back to their friends. Terrance went back the teaching the young campers how to play and put the request out of his mind, he'd deal with it later.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was completely normal… until Nico stormed off to his cabin with one hand shoved into a jacket pocket and the other covering his mouth. Thomas, Talyn, Joan, and Terrance exchanged glances with varied levels of concern. <em> SLAM! </em></p><p>"I guess Nico won't be leaving his cabin anytime soon." Talyn said, looking at cabin 13 in worry and curiosity. Joan grinned.</p><p>"This is better than I hoped for!" They whisper-shouted to his friends. "This way we can convince Will to check on him! He's always looking for excuses to do it anyway." They said in excitement, ready for everyone's suffering to be over. Thomas looked over at Will, who had peeked his head out of the infirmary at the loud noise. He looked worriedly at cabin 13's door, like he wanted to comfort the son of Hades, but couldn't. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worried Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>POV: Will</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Will?" The son of Apollo jumped, turning to look at the speaker.</p><p>"Jason. Hi, what's up?" He asked, turning away from the paperwork he was doing on the Big House porch.</p><p>"It's about Nico." Jason said, sitting down across from Will. "I wanted to ask you to check on him." Will raised an eyebrow in question. He's not complaining about being asked to check up on the son of Hades, it's just unusual Jason to ask. "We're close, but you're the one he's comfortable with taking care of him, and something's wrong. I'm not sure what, but something happened overnight." He said, answering Will's unspoken question. In all honesty, Will couldn't wait to check on Nico, but he had responsibilities as head counsellor and healer, so he'd have to wait until after dinner.</p><p>"Sure, I'll check on him after dinner. Bring him some food, too." Will said, smiling at the son of Jupiter. Jason smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Thank you." He said, standing up and walking towards the arena.</p><p> </p><p>Will spent the next few hours worrying about Nico, especially since he hadn't shown up for lunch. Directly after dinner, Will grabbed one of the plates from the kitchen, one of the ones that filled with whatever food the person wanted, and a glass that did the same, he also grabbed a portable med kit before heading directly for the Hades cabin. He knocked on the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one is so short, the next one will be a lot longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So Close, Yet so Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Nico</p><p> </p><p>Nico was huddled in the corner on his bed. He had been since that morning and had only moved when he felt himself slipping into the shadows. He ran the scene through his head over and over. One of the younger campers had greeted him like normal and asked how he was doing. But instead of just saying ‘Good morning’ back and responding with a vague ‘I’m fine,’ he’d told the camper how he actually felt at the time: so exhausted he thought he might pass out after breakfast. He’d slapped his hand over his mouth and stormed off to his cabin, where he’s stayed all day. It was late when he heard a knock at the door, he didn’t look up.</p><p>"Who is it?" Nico called.</p><p>"It's Will.” Nico’s head shot up as his eyes went wide and panic flooded his senses. “I have food, can I come in?" Will asked.</p><p>Cazzo!<em> Why you? </em> Nico thought. He curled further into himself. He knew Will wouldn’t leave, especially since he probably knew Nico hadn’t eaten all day, hence the food. The brunet sighed and said “Yeah.”</p><p>Nico wasn’t proud of the state of his cabin; clothes were all over the bed, drawings littered the floor, and marker drawings were all over the walls from when he’d given Hazel those dark-paper markers. </p><p>"Nico? How're you feeling?" Will asked, probably not expecting a reply. Nico didn't look up. He didn’t want to talk, but it didn’t seem to matter what he wanted, because he answered anyway.</p><p>"Vulnerable." He said, burying his head further into his knees. He couldn’t see Will, but he could feel the blond’s eyes on him. After a beat of silence Will hummed in acknowledgement.</p><p>"What food do you want?" He asked, probably trying to help Nico feel more comfortable.</p><p>"Pancetta with pasta e fagioli." He said quickly. At least he could control how fast he spoke.</p><p>"Alright, here you go." Will said, setting something down on the bed next to Nico. Nico looked up slightly, glancing at Will before looking at the plate of food. He slowly uncurled himself and sat criss-cross, picking up the plate and starting to eat. He relaxed a bit, but tensed again when Will asked "Do you mind if I sit on the bed?" Nico hesitated before answering, thinking over the question.</p><p>"No, I don't mind." He said, then continued to eat. Will nodded and sat at the end of the bed. He placed the glass next to Nico and waited until the boy was done eating to keep talking.</p><p>"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, worry was clear in his voice. Nico avoided eye contact as he tried to lie.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm f-" Nico was cut off by a cough, which just seemed to worry Will more. "I feel better, but not by much." He said, scowling down at his hands. Why couldn’t he just act normal?! "You're being awfully honest." Will said, confusion and concern in his voice.</p><p>"Yes. I am." Nico said through gritted teeth. “I hate it.”</p><p>"Well, it sounds like you’ve been cursed." Will concluded out loud. Nico finally looked at Will, ignoring how worried the son of Apollo looked.</p><p>"Why would someone curse me to tell the truth?" Nico asked, clearly having had enough of the curse. Will's eyes went wide, having put together who was most likely to have done it.</p><p>"I don't know 'why,' but I think I know 'who.'" He said, looking at Nico with a silent question. Nico raised an eyebrow in response. "I think it was Terrance." Nico was confused, he tilted his head to one side.</p><p>"I don't know who that is." He said plainly. Will shook his head.</p><p>"You wouldn't. He mainly spends time with the younger Apollo kids, helping them figure out which traits they take after most. He's the only one that could've cursed someone like this." Will explained, looking away from Nico and sighing. "I have no idea why he would curse you, though." Nico was about ready to charge out of his cabin and strangle Terrance, but he couldn't leave Will alone in his cabin. He also knew that that wouldn’t get rid of the curse. So he stayed put, not talking as the blond stared into space. Nico didn't realize he was staring until Will turned around and they locked eyes. Will smiled at him, making the brunet blush and look away. The son of Apollo laughed, it was soft and warm, making Nico blush more.</p><p>"I don't mind you looking at me." Will said. Nico nodded slightly, looking at him again. Will's smile widened. "You're cute when you blush." Will stated, like it was just an observation everyone made. Nico's face flushed red and he looked away again, trying to hide.</p><p>"You're cute, too." He said, then practically slapped a hand over his mouth. He quickly curled back into a ball. His eyes screwed shut, refusing to open. <em> Why did I say that?! </em> Will stood from the bed, picked something up and walked towards the door. Nico was sure Will would leave him alone. Will would leave and not bother him anymore. That was fine. Then the bed dipped next to him and he could <em> feel </em> the heat radiating off the son of Apollo.</p><p>"Can I touch you?" Will asked, Nico nodded reluctantly. He felt a hand press gently against his back. He flinched, but quickly relaxed into the touch. The blond moved his hand in a circle over Nico's back, soothing him. "It's okay. It'll probably wear off in a week at most." Will said. "You can stay here and Jason and I will bring you food, okay?" Nico nodded. That plan didn’t seem too bad. "Alright, get some sleep, Neeks." Will said, starting to get up. Nico grabbed his shirt.</p><p>"Wait." Nico said, face still buried in his knees. Will stopped, sitting back down on the bed. Nico really didn't want to do this, but it didn't seem like the curse was giving him a choice. "Ple-..." The whole situation reminded him too much of when he and Jason had run into Eros, so he tried to fight the curse. </p><p><em> Just don’t talk... </em> </p><p>It didn't work. "Please stay. I-I want you to..." He said, shaking his head and shrinking further into himself. He made his hand let go of Will's shirt, but it was quickly taken by another pair of hands, causing the brunet to flinch away from the blond and his heart rate to speed up.</p><p>"How about I sing you a lullaby?" The son of Apollo suggested, gently holding onto Nico’s hand. "It'll help you get to sleep faster, and gods know you need more." Nico didn't respond for a while, processing what was happening. </p><p>Will wasn't running away. He was holding Nico's hand, trying to help him. The son of Hades took a shaky breath.</p><p>"Okay." He said, though he didn't move from his position in the corner. Will sighed and squeezed the brunet’s hand.</p><p>"Lay down, get comfortable." Will said. "I won't bite." Nico looked up warily and Will smiled at the son of Hades, reluctantly letting go of his hand. Slowly, Nico made his way under the covers, facing away from the blond. He was still curled into a ball, but at least he was laying down. Will leaned against the wall behind the bed and hummed a tune for a bit, then started singing.</p><p>"Wandering child of the earth,</p><p>Do you know just how much you're worth?</p><p>You have walked this path since your birth,</p><p>You were destined for more."</p><p>Nico tensed at the words, but soon relaxed as the song continued.</p><p>"There are those who'll tell you you're wrong.</p><p>They will try to silence your song.</p><p>But right here is where you belong,</p><p>So don't search anymore."</p><p>Nico hadn't been sung to by an Apollo camper before, but he liked the effect Will's voice had on him. </p><p>“You are the dawn of a new day that's waking.</p><p>A masterpiece still in the making.</p><p>The blue in an ocean of grey.</p><p>You are right where you need to be.</p><p>Poised to inspire and to succeed.</p><p>You'll look back and you'll realize one day...”</p><p>As the song continued, the brunet relaxed into the bed and was almost completely asleep by the end of the song. Then again, that could also be because of the hand that had started gently running through his hair. When the song was finished Will stopped playing with Nico’s hair and stood to leave.</p><p>"Goodnight, Nico." He said, and Nico could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>“<em> Sogni d'oro, tesoro. </em>” He whispered, passing out right after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used google translate, so the Italian might not be great. Here's what each mean:<br/>Cazzo! = Fuck!<br/>Sogni d'oro, tesoro. = Good night, treasure.</p><p>Also! Here's the song info!<br/>https://youtu.be/70VlAyEUXYM<br/>Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast and Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI; this chapter starts where the last chapter left off.<br/>Sorry I took so long to update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>POV: Will</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled as he turned away from Nico to leave. He didn’t know what Nico had said, but he assumed it was ‘good night.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>~*.*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Will told Jason the plan and the son of Jupiter agreed to bring Nico meals whenever he could. After talking for a bit, it was clear that Jason was protective of Nico. He had made it extremely clear that if Will were to hurt or take advantage of Nico’s current state, he wouldn’t hesitate to vaporize the son of Apollo. Of course, Will agreed to try his best not to hurt Nico in any way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will brought the son of Hades breakfast soon after, nerves still buzzing. Though he wasn’t sure if that was from his own nervousness or how literally electric the air had gotten around Jason. Before he left the pavilion, he dumped some of the food from each plate into a brazier, designating some for Apollo and some for Hades. He knocked on the door, balancing one of the plates on his forearm. “Nico?” He called, waiting a few moments. When he didn’t get a response he knocked again. “Nico, can I come in?” Nico still didn’t respond. The son of Apollo sighed and opened the door slowly. What he saw didn’t really surprise him, but it was a rare sight. Nico was still curled up in a ball, fast asleep, but now he was facing Will instead of the wall. The blond smiled and made his way into the cabin as quietly as possible, setting the plates of food down on a small table in the middle of the room. He went back to Nico and gently shook his shoulder, trying not to startle him. “Nico, it’s time to wake up.” He said in a hushed voice, but Nico didn’t stir.  Will shook him again. “Nico.” He said, not bothering with being quiet. “Nico, it’s time for breakfast.”  He shook the son of Hades again, more forcefully. “Nico, wake up!” Nico grabbed Will’s wrist and rolled over quickly, pulling the son of Apollo with him. Within a second, Will was on his back on the other side of the bed, the breath knocked out of his lungs. He gasped for air. Once he’d processed what had happened he looked over at Nico, who was still holding onto his wrist. Nico’s eyes were wide and he was panting like he was out of breath. His eyebrows knit together as he seemed to realize what had happened. Or, at least, who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will?” He asked, confusion lacing his voice. His eyes flickered down to their hands and quickly let go and looked away, suddenly finding the sheets very interesting as a light blush covered his face. “What are you doing here?” The son of Hades asked, scowling ever so slightly. Will thought he looked adorable. The blond smiled and turned onto his side so he was facing the brunet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you breakfast, death boy.” Will said, his smile almost faltering at Nico’s surprised expression. He sat up and tapped Nico on his thigh. “C’mon, don’t want it to get colder than it already is.” He said, scooching to the edge of the bed and hopping off. He waited for Nico to start getting up, then walked over to the table and picked up the plates. He carried them back over to Nico and sat down, handing a plate to the brunet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico muttered a “Thanks” and took the plate. He was about to go and offer some of the food to his dad at the altar, but Will stopped him once he caught on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already sacrificed some food for each of our parents, so you don’t have to.” He said, a small smile on his face. Nico looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise, his head tilted slightly in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sacrificed food for my dad? </span>
  <em>
    <span>For </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” The son of Hades asked incredulously. Will knew the brunet wasn’t used to people being nice to him--not for long, anyway--but Will had been since the end of the Giant War. Well, before the end, technically, but not by much. Why wouldn’t Will do at least that much for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I don’t want you to stress more than you probably already are. Why wouldn’t I do that?” Will asked. It was a rhetorical question, but it seems the curse didn’t take it that way. Maybe Nico didn’t. Either way, Will got an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s the God of the Underworld and people tend to avoid any God or Goddess or </span>
  <em>
    <span>demigod</span>
  </em>
  <span> related to the underworld.” Nico said, sitting back down on the bed. Once he finished talking his whole body tensed. “I forgot about that.” He said, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and slouched as he let it out. Will smiled sadly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for the record, I don’t have any plans to avoid you.” The blond said. The brunet looked at him with some mixture of doubt and hope in his eyes. Before Nico could respond, Will started talking again. “Eat, death boy. We don’t have to talk, but you need to eat.” Nico glared at him, but there was no heat behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me ‘death boy.’” He said, turning away from Will and starting to eat. They ate in silence for a while. It was a bit tense, but comfortable nonetheless. When Nico was almost half done with his plate he spoke again. “I wouldn’t mind if you talked. Just, don’t ask any questions.” He said, taking another bite of egg. Will smiled at him, then nodded. The son of Apollo finished eating quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, story time!" The blond said, mentally going through different stories from his time at camp. "Hmm… How about-oh, nope, no questions. Uh…" He took a second to rephrase it. "This is the story of how Annabeth got Chiron to wear a dress."</span>
  <span> Will launched into the story. He made snarky remarks, added in unneeded commentary, and cracked jokes about the situation, hoping to make Nico smile. Apparently, being cursed to tell the truth has an effect on how he showed emotion. Nico had tried hiding his smile as he ate, but he almost choked on his food several times, which meant that Will broke the ‘no questions’ rule several times by asking if he was okay in response. Nico did manage to finish eating, though he didn’t eat as much as Will would’ve liked him to. By the time Will was done with the story Nico wasn’t trying to hide his laughter anymore. They joked around for a bit, Will telling stories and Nico sometimes adding in commentary. There weren’t any windows in cabin 13, so it was hard to keep track of time, but Will was sure he hadn’t spent more than 45 minutes with the son of Hades when they heard a knock on the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>